


The Goddess of Bliss

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [11]
Category: WWE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Deflowering, Dildos, Double Penetration, Enemas, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Food Play, Foot Jobs, Foreplay, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasms, Pegging, Piss Enemas, Piss Play, Semen Enemas, Sex Toys, Spanking, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Submission, Titty Fucking, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, cum swapping, piss drinking, urinal, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: During a show taping a couple young boys think it would be fun to slap WWE Diva Alexa Bliss on her fairly exposed bottom during the match while she's being carried nears the barricade. She wants to tear off the man's head unaware the deviant is actually a kid egged on by his friend after another individual missed his mark. But after watching the leaked footage on YouTube after it goes viral she goes out of her way to confront the kid. Making a deal with the boy's parents to get them backstage at next weeks taping of RAW, Alexa under her cover of gracious hostess and behind the eye of a live camera, plans on getting her revenge on the boys for humiliating her in front of the world.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross, Alexa Bliss/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Minus [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314992
Comments: 19
Kudos: 10





	The Goddess of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acethegreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acethegreat/gifts).



After getting her ass slapped by a kid on Monday Night RAW, Alexa Bliss is pissed. Come to find out it was a kid, but regardless, she isn't going to take it sitting down. Thanks to multiple cameras and multiple angles of what happened she was able to get a picture of the boy who tagged her with a bit of coaxing from one of the backstage techs. A couple calls and a bit of flirting gets her a name and that's all she needs. Alexa uses the bit of information she has to reach out to the boy's parents. At first all she hears is apologies for what their son did but she's nice. A few words and promise for no charges and they're in her pocket. Alexa sends them a few tickets & backstage passes. Next week RAW is set to film in that town once more before moving on to the next city. The kid, who turns out is just a 12 year old kid named Michael, is ecstatic to go to another show but follows his parents lead starting off with a bunch of apologies. He tells her he was chided into it by his friends. And there was no way he was going to pass up a chance to touch WWE's Goddess nor would he back down from a double dog dare. So Alexa sends a few extra for them as well.

Next week the boys are taken to the arena by Michael's parents. Once they get there they get to their front row seats and enjoy a full of wrestling. An hour in & then the reason the boys are there makes an appearance. Alexa Bliss along with her Woman's Tag Team Championship partner, Nikki Cross. For the next fifteen minutes the three of them get to watch Alexa Bliss kick butt. Though they wouldn't admit to watching her butt for a few minutes out of that. After the match the rest of the time flies by like that. Before long the tapping is down and they're heading backstage to meet the woman of the hour. They're lead be a security guard to Alexa's locker room. She comes out from another room, still wearing her ring attire.

"There you are. I was starting to think you got lost."

"This place is so huge."

"I get it."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Bliss."

"Please you can just call me Alexa."

"That was quite a show you put on earlier."

"Thank you."

"The boys couldn't get enough of it."

"I'll bet. But it's not just in the ring. A lot happens backstage on and off camera. I think you just missed R-Truth running from a mob."

"We can't thank you so much for all the kind words and accepting our apologies."

"No, I should be the one thanking you. You're so nice. They're just kids. Boys will be boys after all right. We were all young."

"Well that's truly gracious of you to say. We don't know how to thank you enough."

"It's nothing. You're here, that's what matters. That and you enjoying your time. Which..."

Alexa steps over to a table where she grabs something from her duffle bag and comes back.

"Is why I wanted to give these to the two of you."

"Oh no, we couldn't accept any more."

"I insist."

"But you didn't..."

"Don;t think anything of it. Sometimes the superstars get certificates, gift cards, and a bunch of other stuff when we come to a city. Those are a few passes from a nice little hotel a few blocks from here. So, after you're done here, you can spend the night before heading home tomorrow."

"You see, how are we supposed to thank you enough."

"Once was enough. I was supposed to stay there tonight, but I've got to make arrangements for transport. Next week, we're shooting in Connecticut and before that we've to two house shows between here and there. And if I don't get on that soon after the show ends, I'll forget & then I'm trying to catch the last flight last minute, so."

"Well, thank you Alexa."

"Great, so who's ready to see some more of the backstage area with me before I go. We just might run into a couple other superstars."

Alexa leads them on a special tour, showing the boys all of the backstage set up, showing them where the technicians play the wrestlers entrance themes and set off the pyrotechnics, etc. The kids even get to meet several wrestlers along the way, Carmella, Bobby Roode, Rusev, & even Kurt Angle who happen to be backstage at the time. With their minds officially blown the kids have enough memories to last a lifetime before they have to go. But not before Alexa stops them.

"Wait a second"

She grab a piece of paper from a table and scribbles down a number.

"This is one of my numbers. Now, I still have yours. So, if you want. Whenever we're coming back, I can call you or you can call me and I'll see to getting you guys some tickets."

"That's great, thank you."

"Yes, thank you so much. I know they boys loved every minute."

"Yeah. Thank you Ms. Bliss."

"We really had fun."

"Don't mention it."

She waves as they leave down the hall afterwards. Thanks to her gift, the group take up her offer and head to the hotel. It's the perfect way to cap off the once in a lifetime night. They check in and before they can head up, they run into a familiar face. Alexa walks in, not seeing them at first, but it's one of the boys, 9 year old Jordan who spots her."

"Alexa!"

She looks up from her phone and sees them.

"Hey."

"What happened to your plans."

"Oh, it's the craziest thing. I was heading over to meet with a friend, and she told me that she was meeting up with an old friend who was in town to see the show. They live just a city over. So I'm going to hitch a ride with them to the next show."

"What luck."

"Tell me about it. I hate having to deal with travel agents and car rentals. I can never fill out the applications right the first time."

"So are you staying here tonight."

"I am. I'm glad you decided to take up the offer."

"Well, you were so nice and it would be rude."

"Plus, it's a two hour drive back and after today, we're ready to crash."

He gets a playful elbow in the ribs.

"Ignore him. He runs his mouth all the time, I sometimes just tune him out."

"So you're planning on hitting the sack right away."

"Not entirely. You wouldn't happen to know a place where we could eat."

"Sure. I've stayed her a few times."

"I think I saw a McDonald's on the way here."

"There's no need. Those certificates cover an all expense paid night. You can just order room service and let them bring the food to you."

"Oh, wow. I hadn't even noticed."

"It pays to be a celebrity sometimes. Or doesn't pay."

"Well, thanks anyways."

"They also cover spa treatments."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you want, you could treat yourselves to some relaxation."

"I think I'm just going to treat myself to some room service."

"Harold."

"What. Honestly, I'm thinking about the mini bar. I've always wanted to try something from there."

"Do. You don't have to worry. I personally like the peanut M&M's."

"Ugh... I wish I could, but we've got the kids."

"That's fine. There's a kid area here."

"What kid of kid area?"

"A gae room. Pool tables, arcade games, console games, swimming pool. Well a swimming pool for kids, there's two others for the adults outside."

"Can we go.?"

"Yeah, please"

"Uh, I'm not sure."

"I can take them if you want. You can enjoy the spa treatment & you can enjoy the mini bar. The whole thing is supervised. Lots of who stay here go there. It helps after we have a show. A lot of them are still hyped up on sugar, soda, and who knows what else."

"Please mom. Please can we go?"

"...Okay. You can go. But stay with Ms. Alexa until you get there and I want all of you boys up in the room in two hours."

The kids celebrate the small victory.

Enjoy your night."

"And you too Alexa. We're here because of you after all."

Michael's parents grab their things and head up to their room.

"Two hours."

"Okay mom."

Alexa smiles and leads the boys through the hotel.

"So, how'd you boys like the show tonight?"

"It was cool."

"Definitely. Rusev was awesome."

"But Shinsuke is better."

"No way."

Alexa leads them as they continue to argue. Eventually she stops by an elevator.

"Alright. Now, it's time."

"Time for what?"

"For you to choose. If you keep going down this hall, you'll find the game room."

"What do we have to choose?"

"Do you think it's funny to slap people on the ass?"

"...I said I was sorry."

"I know. But I didn't ask you that. I asked did you think it was funny."

"No."

Then why'd you do it?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. You did it because you wanted to. You wanted to touch my ass, didn't you."

The sudden change in Alexa's attitude and the tone in her voice terrifies the three boys.

"Answer me worms. Did you think you could just touch me, and get away with it? I am a goddess. And you're nothing. No one touches me without permission."

"We didn't mean it. It was a joke."

"No. A joke would be if I bent you over my knee and smacked your ass in front of everyone."

Alexa rushes them, getting in front of them in a second. She reaches around Michael and slaps his butt.

"Do you like that?"

"No."

"Why not? It's a joke."

She walks around them, slapping each of the others once as well.

"...What you're going to choose, is what happens. So answer me. Do you want to go play games... or do you want to slap my ass again?"

"...What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"I didn't hear it clearly. You're really scary."

"...Do you want to play some games in there. Or do you want to play some games with me, in my room."

"What kind of games?"

"Games that include you slapping my ass, maybe more."

"Do you mean..."

"Your mother said you've got two hours. Do you want to spend it talking in the hall or do you want to join me upstairs. You've got three seconds to choose."

She presses a button to call the elevator. The door opens and she step inside. Barely a second later and the boys walk inside with her. The elevator takes them up to her floor and she walks them to her room. She opens the door and the three of them walk inside, and she makes sure to leave a "Do Not Disturb" sign hanging on the doorknob. The boy walk around the room, seeing the bed all made up, the decor far more extravagant than they're used to seeing at home. Towards the middle of the room there's a rood service cart, stocked with fruit, candy, water, soda, & a few other things.

"Whoa!"

Upon seeing it they run over and gorge out. Alexa walks over behind them watching them chow down.

"That's right little piggies."

"But you didn't come just to eat did you?"

They look over at her as she steps over to the bed and bends over. She extends her hips out showing off her round backside.

"So who wants to go first?"

"Were you serious about this?"

"Do you want to or not?"

The boys share looks.

"I won't tell."

Michael steps forward, still filled with fear but he secretly wants to get another shot at her. She takes a deep breath and slaps her ass. She smiles again but a simple slap isn't enough.

"Is that the best you've got?"

He slaps her again, harder this time and she really feels it.

"...That's good. But you can do better."

Alexa wiggles her hips waving her ass in front of them.

"I know you want to slap my ass.So really give it to me. Make it hurt."

Michael cocks his arm back to get enough force and lets her have it. This slap ripples through her fat ass and she hops up with a gasp.

"Mmmm ...shit. Damn Michael. That one was nice. What about the you two?"

Alexa bends over further, letting the other two, Jordan, & 6 year old Axel tenderize her ass with several slaps.

"Keep going.... Mmmm, that's it."

Alexa sits up on her knees and starts to unbutton her pants. The three boys watch closely as she pulls her pants down revealing her bright red and sore ass. Underneath her black pants are a pair of thin frilly pink underwear. It's all of their first time seeing a thong but they know they want to see it again.

"Go ahead, you can touch it."

The boys move in and all six hands are all over her glowing butt. She shakes her hips causing her thick cheeks to slap back and forth around the thin lace separating them. Two hands get closer to her pussy and hang there between her thighs. AS he moves her hips around dhe can feel their fingers through the thin material and it gets her wet. Gyrating around on their hands she stops after she's had enough of it, she want more from them. But They're not ready yet, they're too occupied with her ass to be of use to her. So she decided to get their minds where hers is. Alexa stands up off the bed.

"Alright. Pants down, on the bed."

She watches as the three of them pull their pants down and sit on the edge of the bed where she had put on a show for them. Michael & Jordan sit in boxers, Axel in a pair of tighty-whities, all three of them though have an erect prick hiding just beneath them. It was a good start. Alexa gets down on her knees in front of them.

"Now which one of you wants to be first?"

All three shot a hand up in the air.

"You'd better figure it out."

They try to figure out what to do, ultimately deciding who ever wins at Rock-Paper-Scissors will be first. Alexa waits for them to finish, but she keeps up her mean streak by getting annoyed and running her nails along their thighs. After a few games, Michael is the lucky one.

"Well look who it is?"

Alexa positions her hand up on his leg. The boy is dying to know what she has planned, knowing a bit of what she could do. He had a bit of a dirty mind and dozens of ideas swirled at the top of his mind as her hand walked up his leg stopping at his boxers.

"Here's the rules. You make a sound I stop and you have to wait your turn. Hand to yourself, if I feel you touch me, you're done. Got me."

He nods which gets him a flick on his forehead.

"I didn't hear you worm."

"Yes Alexa."

"...Good. Now sit her and let Alexa show you a bit of bliss so long as you're a good boy."

Alexa pulls his boxers off and his dick flops out. The second she locks eyes with it she's speechless. She wasn't expecting much from him but she was pleasantly surprised. The preteen has packing a nice fat five inch cock.

"...Fuck me. Looks like someone's been going through puberty."

Above his impressive cock was a small patch of hair. She pulled on the strands and watched as Michael threw his head up in anguish.

"Suck it up little baby."

She turns her attention to his eager member. As she wraps her hand around it she winces. She's excited herself to be able to play with it. It's been a couple weeks since she had and dick and touching herself wasn't cutting it. She drops her head down on his lap and takes his throbbing tip into her mouth. Michael jolts on the bed and her balls his fists up, trying his hardest not to touch her despite how badly he wants to. Alexa takes her time driving the boy mad. She holds just his tip beyond her lips as he tongue licks his bulbous head. The taste of his virgin boyhood turned her on further. She could feel her own heating up as she turned all four of them on. Before long she felt a familiar taste on the tip of her tongue. Pre-cum. She was doing her job well. Michael could barely take it anymore as she continued to hold his dick in her mouth while still only teasing the tip. But she also knew he would cum soon even just from this. His tells were all too obvious. Alexa had gathered a considerable about of spit in her mouth, enough so that as soon as she let go of his dick and opened her mouth it gushed out, covering the boys lap in her shimmering saliva. He's speechless. He wants to say something, he wants to know why she stopped. He hadn't broken her rules. He didn't speak, he didn't so much as let out a peep, and he hadn't laid a finger on her, all to continue the bliss that he was enveloped in, but nothing came out.

"No, no, no... I don't want you cumming just yet."

Michael opens his mouth but now only drool comes out. She leans close to him, shutting his mouth as she gives him the first kiss in his life. He's as green as any field in Kansas and she can tell the second she kisses him. The sweet taste of his tongue, laced in an assortment of the chocolate & Twizzlers he'd snacked on before all of this started lingers in her mouth now. And like the spit she let pour over his pulsating shaft more of it is left on Michael's lip as she pull s away. A thick rope of saliva dangling between them until it snaps and latches to his chin. Alexa's face is red as she blushes, she hadn't intended to enjoy that as much as she did. She tries to maintain her Goddess persona but a part of her wants to ditch it in favor of jumping the boys bones right now. But she didn't have just one boy, she had three, and they all need attention.

"...I'm not done with you yet. So don't touch yourself. Your dick belongs to me now."

Alexa kisses him again, she doesn't stay for long though, she just wants to leave her mark, biting at his bottom lips and pulling until it pops back against his teeth. Jordan & Axel are practically bursting at the seams, and they're definitely overflowing. Pre-cum begins to seep through their underwear watching Alexa lick rings around the tip of Michael's dick.

"You know the drill. Take 'em off."

They rips their underwear off and drop them on the floor.

"Same thing. No noise, no touching."

She receives two nods and continues. Michael had been in the middle, Jordan is to her right, Axel to her left. Both are smaller than Michael. Both about 4 inches a piece, Jordan has a bit bigger one though, a nice match, almost as thick as Michael. And Little Axel is the smallest, though as big as Jordan, he's thin, about the width of two of her fingers, but a bulging pink head. She takes his in her mouth first. She goes further than before with him. She's eases down until all four inches as inside. From there she bobs her head up and down, letting her tongue wrap around the bottom and she goes. She also works on Jordan. She reaches over, grabbing his four inches and jerking him off. She use her hand in masterful ways, way too advanced for someone his age to appreciate it all. He mostly is just overwhelmed by having her hand on his cock. Alexa spends about a minute on them both before switching them around. She leaves Axel with a parting gift, spitting a lob of spit on his dick to await the magic of her left hand and she shows Jordan the difference from getting jacked off and getting sucked off. The change almost makes him break his silence. A lot of pre-cum has collected at the tip of his dick and begin dripping down the sides which she takes care of first. She licks the three trails of it before advancing to sucking the whole thing. Each of them get their glorious minute with Alexa's alternative pleasure method. But Michael is left watching and not knowing when his turn will come next is getting restless.

"...Alexa."

Alexa stops for a second and sucks her way up Jordan's cock. Her hair dangles down over her face but with one flick she casts it over her shoulder. She gives him an intense look but he's numb to it. His dick twitches in front of her face.

"What?"

"...Could you take your shirt off, please?"

Seeing this submissive side of him changes her mind on something.

"...Sure."

She positions herself up straight and begins to take off her shirt. Before it's even off she can feel all eyes back on her and not rolling up in their respective skulls. Underneath her shirt is a matching pink bra. Beneath that are her plump tits. The three of them would spend minutes on end jerking off to pictures of Alexa and the other Divas, but now their minds were exclusively on Alexa Bliss. Every photo, still image, YouTube clip and match with her was at the front of their thoughts.

"Do you want me to stop there?"

"No ma'am."

Alexa tilts her head as she looks across his pitiful face. The short time she spent on him has ruined him for sure.

"Do you boys want me to suck your dicks?"

Another round of nods gives her her answer.

"Do you think you can do what I say, when I say it?"

More nods and she reaches behind her back.

"Good."

She unhooks her bra and as the latches come undone the straps drop over her shoulders.

"Get up."

The boys stand up while she takes her bra off. Then she gets down on her knees and directs them around her.

"Can you boys tell me what a No DQ match is?"

"No rules."

"Very good. So for now, you've got yourselves a No DQ."

Not long after saying this, Michael hops on the chance. The boy leaps forward, shoving his dick in her mouth, grabbing and then pulling on her hair to pull her mouth closer. His enthusiasm doesn't go unnoticed. She closes her eyes and bobs her head giving him a real blow job that he can enjoy. But he's not the only one. Jordan & Axel rush in to joining him. At first they force her hands to jerk them off and for the fit little while it's good. But the way Michael is moaning, finally able to vocalize his pleasure has them intrigued. Axel is first to join him. He moves close grabbing Alexa by the back of her head as he pushes his dick into her mouth as well. Both boys give light thrusts as Alexa does the bulk of work. Sucking on two dicks isn't much harder for her with their varying size, but three is a bit different. Jordan climbs on the banging and starts fucking her mouth too. Now all three boys are present, and her jaw is extended as far as it will go. Each of them start out with minimal effort given, but as each of them near a climax they all begin thrusting at different speeds and with varying amounts of force. There's so many hands on her at one time she can't tell who's pulling or pushing on what. She just knows when one of them cums. It's Jordan. She puts both hands to the back of her head and pulls her until his balls are squished between his legs and her chin. The stoppage of her motion causes the other two to start thrusting more. The warmth of her maw is flooded by a hot wave as he spurts out multiple globs of semen in her mouth. Michael & Axel thrust through his climax until they too finish. Axel is next. His smaller dick fires the biggest load of them all. Twice as much as either Jordan's or Michael's soon to come. He lets out a few girlish whimpers as he cums. Once every time more is shot throughout her mouth. And finally Michael. She gives a few more thrusts, lasting half minute longer than Axel, but he can't last forever. He cums his load, coating her tongue in even more semen. By the time all three of them have finished their loads, Alexa's cheeks are beginning to bulge as she holds all of their hot white jizz in her mouth before swallowing it all in a single gulp. As she does she tilts her head back and a large not, the boys collective loads slither down her throat together. The act leave a faint pain in her neck. She lowers her head until it passes then throws her head up with her mouth wide open. She makes a face as remnants of her saliva & their cum drips through the interior of her mouth. The sight makes the boys laugh for a while.

"I hope you're not too tired We've still got plenty of time left."

In which the boys agree with. Alexa climbs back onto the bed, patting beside her. Michael jumps up beside her and she lays him down flat on his back. Then she stands up over him and bends over. Michael is entranced as she pulls the thin lace from between her cheeks. Her body opens up several new door to his imagination as she leans forward more. Her ass spreads on its own giving the boy a peak at her wet folds. She steps up as she slides her feet free. Jordan & Axel get up on the bed per her instructions. Axel being the first gets her warm & moist underwear left wrapped on his face. Alexa sits down on Michael's chest with her juicy backside inches from his face. Jordan & Axel are laid parallel to him, Axel on the right & Jordan left. Then Alexa starts by pushing back, inching her ass to the boy's face and drooling tongue. She almost lets out a squeal when his tongue makes contact with her pussy.

"That's it, right there. You lick right there."

As pleasurable waves begin to hit her she's set to return the favor as quickly as possible. Alexa leans into it, dropping her head and arching her back. She takes his five inch to the back of her throat. Before long she's starting to gag as he's pushes a bit down her throat. Alexa goes even further letting it rest there as she takes him further, enough so that she has his sack now sits pressed up against the roof of her mouth. Meanwhile she's got a nice grip around the other two's. Jerking off the other two that she isn't an inch from swallowing. Her head pops up for air leaving ropes of spit & pre-cum clinging to Michael's twitching dick. When she comes down it's to slobber over a different dick always remaining constant on all three of them but never neglecting herself either. She grinds her hips, sliding her wet slit over the boys face and tongue. Her plump ass slapping against his face as she deliberately fucks his face. Having her ass & dripping cunt slammed into his mouth makes every time she's suckling on his dick that much better. He holds out but he's clearly the first of the bunch to come again. He spasms under her squeezing her ass ass she at least finishes him off properly, sucking him to the very last second and to his very last drop. She swallows his full load and continues working. Jordan lasting just a tad longer. After slurping up his rather messy load she turns to the last one. But by now she wants to cum as well & isn't really in the mood to take no for an answer. Jordan's dick slides out between her lips, drained and limp. Alexa grabs the two who finished early & drags them out of bed. She drops Michael to his knees in front of her & pulls Jordan down behind her.

"You lick my pussy.

Alexa grabs Michael by the top of his head and shoves him between her legs.

"Ugh, ahhh... And you lick me ass..."

Then shoves Jordan between her cheeks. Both boys start licking her, mouths oozing drool after she'd just sucked them dry. With a tongue tickling each hole she feels the faint urge of cumming return. She grins as they lick her apart.

"What about me?"

Alexa looks at the youngest boy, dick throbbing to be pleased. Her smile widens. With little effort she lifts the boy up into the air. She tosses his legs over her shoulders as she licks his dick up into her mouth and hold shim up by his small ass. Axel wraps his legs around her head as she suck him off. His hands grab her platinum blonde hair and pulls in her reigning her like a horse. Alexa mimics what she had before and takes his whole dick and balls in her mouth at the same time, playing with him using her tongue. While he's up so high she pulls his cheeks apart and slides a finger to his ass and slowly begins fingering it. Axel groans out as she pushes more of her finger inside his tight virgin ass. Axel then begins bucking his hips, thrusting his cock and sack into her mouth the more she fingers his ass. His light frame pushes her but she's standing strong, or as strong as she can with the other boys licking her closer to her orgasm. The smallest boy thrusts harder, riding Alexa's face. His heels hitting her back as she straddles his sex horse. She hardly minds especially as much as she's enjoying his friend tongue work so much. Though if her mouth wasn't being stuff at the moment she'd likely be spilling enough curses to make a sailor blush.

Alexa's legs buckle as she gets closer to cumming. Her little passenger is there with her. He rides her out for another minute and then starts to cum. Despite her mouth being filled with a rock hard cock and his balls to boot she still has enough room to take another of his large loads. Every small opening and bit of space is coated in jizz. Seconds after Alexa grabs Michael by his hair as all their licking hits its mark. Alexa squeezes him and Axel by his ass, a finger still up his rectum at the time as she reaches a climax. Her legs trembling and moans on Axel's cumming cock. The bliss of it numbs her to what happens next. Axel continuing to buck his hips into her face releases what he thinks is a seconds load of semen but turns out to be piss. Alexa's cheeks swell up and the mix of urine & semen spray out dripping down between his cheeks. It takes a second for her to realized the new hot liquid isn't more cum, but by then she'd already started to swallows some of it in the confusion. Two gulps in and the semen is gone. Now she's just drinking Axel's piss as it repeatedly fills her mouth half a dozen times. Alexa keeps swallowing the salty liquid finding it hard to fight as she's still floating through the back half of her orgasm. A minute of drinking down his piss and his powerful stream weakens to a dull wizz filling her mouth halfway before stopping altogether. Alexa has another minute before she's done cumming and can actually move out of her locked legs. Whens he lifts Axel off of her shoulders, the boy if out of it and she can't hold much of a grudge. She stands him up on the bed and lifts the others to their feet.

"Do either of you have to pee?"

Jordan lifts his hand.

"I do a little."

Alexa gets down on her knees but looks to Michael before continuing.

"Michael?"

"...Yeah."

"Then come on."

Alexa grabs a few towels from the cart and lays them down before getting back down on her knees. She grabs Michael & Jordan's dicks and starts jerking them off. She licks Jordan's first and sucks on it a little.

"Alright, let it all out..."

Jordan does as she asks and a few seconds after having her suck on his dick he start pissing and covered her face and hair in a golden shower. Michael wants to wait until he gets his dick into her mouth before going but he has to go more than he leads on and as she leans into to put it in her mouth he sprays out catching her off guard. About two minutes are spent with them covering her perfect body in piss. They start urinating on her face and position their dicks around letting piss pour over her neck and chest, it then dripping across her tits and down her toned stomach and legs. The white hotel towels are bright yellow and soaking wet by the time their finished. Alexa is covered head to to in their piss and dries off with a few towel. She's surprised when she has to wring her hair out and piss pours from her matted hair.

Alexa forces them down to their knees as she stands over them. They're not the only ones who're planning on revealing themselves. Alexa slides her fingers down her hairless cunt and spreads her folds as she fingers her pussy until she starts pissing on the both of them. The boys hold their mouths open to receive Alexa's hot urine. Half way through it she give each of them a solo shower. Starting by peeing on their heads but pulls them close to go directly into their mouths. Michael sits there, his mouth filled with the goddess' piss watching as she fills Jordan next. Then she's back on her knees. Both boys have to swallow her piss before she kisses them. The tangy taste of piss circling in their mouths long after they've swallowed it. Jordan is done, piss & spit dribbling from his mouth, cock as hard as ever. Then Michael.

Se gets up and drops onto the bed when she's done getting them ready for another go at it. They watch her spread her legs then her slit as she pushes two finger into her pussy. She fingers herself for a few seconds until she spreads them gaping her pussy open for them to see. As she pulls her fingers out her cunt's juices cling to her fingers in gooey strings between the two fingers that she introduces to her mouth and licks clean. But she's not done a she runs her spit laced finger down to her pink asshole and starts to finger that and repeats sucking them afterwards.

"So... who wants to fuck my pussy and who wants to fuck me in the ass?"

"I want to fuck your ass."

"Are you okay with that Jordan?"

"Can I stiff fuck your pussy?"

"Of course. It's been a while since I've had a dick inside. She's so lonely. Do you think you can give her some company. I promise she won't bite."

Jordan climbs on top of her but she laughs and rolls him over.

"Easy there tiger, what about Michael."

Alexa reaches over & grabs Axel, rolling him over Jordan's head. Michael gets behind her and grabs her by her hips. He forces his dick but it slips past and glides between her thighs.

"Not so fast. Slow down."

Alexa positions herself over Jordan, spreading her pussy and letting the boys tip find its way to her vaginal entrance. She sighs when he does get it and his dick slowly enters her, pushing her walls open.

"Fuck. There it is. Congratulations, you're not a virgin any more."

Jordan moans as Alexa pushes down welcoming his full length into her. Her walls hold onto Jordan's cock tight and squeeze him harder than she had with her mouth. Then she leans forward, spreading her ass.

"Okay Michael, it's your turn. You're going to have to finger it a little to get it ready. And make sure you get it nice & wet so you'll slide in nice & easy."

Jordan slowly begins thrusting, holding onto Alexa's wide hips hoping that his dick just feels like it's melting inside of her and he isn't going to loss it. Michael collects some saliva and spits it directly on her butthole holding her ass cheeks wide open. She looks a little ways down seeing Jordan's dick disappearing between her slit.

"Don't worry about him. Don't you want to fuck me in the ass. You're get your shot there big guy."

Michael nods and spits another two times on her hole before introducing one of his fingers. With all of his slimy spit sliding down her crack and onto Jordan his finger slides in without any trouble. Alexa moans whens he feels her ass being penetrated by his digit. Jordan begins to speed up his thrusting as he gets used to her pussy. Michael upgrades to two fingers and also speeds up.

"Okay. That should be good. Hurry up. I want you in my ass so badly right now."

Michael pulls his fingers out and rubs them over the tip of his dick and then give it one last shine with a touch of spit. The tip hits her asshole and it widens as his swollen head spreads her meat open. Her pink shitter swallows the boys cock head and he stops feeling her squirming ass tickle him. It only gets better as she pushes inch after inch in. He can feel his sack pressed against Jordan's and he knows he's all the way in her. He pulls out and slowly increases his speed. Alexa clenches her fists as both of her holes are stuffed and drops down. Her big breasts slap Jordan on his face as they flop around. Alexa buries her own face in Axel's ass and she continues where her finger left off. He moans as her tongue fucks his ass open as Michael fucks hers open with a hard dick.

The boys quickly find out having sex with Alexa Bliss is more than the could possibly imagine what sex could even feel like. Each only lasts around three minutes before they end up cumming inside her. Jordan fills her pussy in cum, and Michael fills her ass pretty much at the same time. She's not surprised for a bunch of former virgins. But it doesn't take long before their virile youth has them back at it. As their respective batches of semen coat her insides they lube up their canals more and they're back to fucking her with hard dicks shortly after cumming. She continues her own enjoyment of eating Axel;s tight ass. She pushes a finger inside along with her tongue occasionally removing it to lick at his balls. Axel is clawing at the bed and covers as Alexa rims him from behind and without warning he ends up cumming too. His cum shots out hitting the cover and pooling under his body as he spasms from having her finger buried inches in his ass. Initially she's enthralled seeing him cumming like this but then sees how much semen she's lost as the cover soaks up a lot of the boys load.

When he's able to move she gets him to grab a glass off of the room service tray. He uses it to scrape up what he can of his load. A she turns it up right, the jizz slides down the glass. On her hands and knees, both bucking her hips on Jordan's dick receiving his second creampie, she's being pounded by both boys.

"Come on Axel. Give me some more."

Alexa grabs Axel's limp cock and jerks it until he's hard.

"Cum in the glass for me. Don't you like seeing me getting fucked."

Axel nods.

"Jerk off for me then."

Axel starts to but moves in front of her and puts his dick in her mouth instead. He holds her by the side and back of her head as she thrusts like the others. Alexa wants him to cum in the cum but knows she won't get it if he stays in her mouth. But she's pleasantly surprised. Axel only lasts for a little over a minute before nutting. But he pulls out and cums another one of his loads into the cup. Just the one is enough to give her two centimeters of cum at the bottom of the tall glass. Michael cums again and more semen is left swirling in her rectum. He moves back letting his dick pop free. With her ass unplugged by a dick Michael's two anal enemas ooze out of her. But Little Axel is on top of it, he moves over and positions the cup under her anus and as she clenches down his cum pours out into the cup. Jordan finishes for the third time and not long after his limp member slides out letting his multiple creampies pour out into the cup. Michael and Jordan take a break, too exhausted to go any further.

"Get something to drink. You two deserve it."

They rolls over and slide of the bed. Axel hands her the glass now filled with about a good two inches of multiple loads from the three boys.

"Not bad. But I know my little man can give me some more."

Axel nods.

"I'm close to cumming to. Do you thing you can make me cum?"

Axel nods again as he moves to take Jordan's place. Alexa places the glass on the nightstand next to the bed and lays down on her back. Axel climbs on top of her.

"Do you need any... Ahhh!"

As she speaks Axel shoves his whole dick into her pussy and starts thrusting.

"...help ...mmmm, fuck. Ugh, yes. Yes. Don't stop Axel, wait, to the left a little..."

Axel reaches around and grabs Alexa by each of the cheeks as she starts fucking her harder than either of his friends. Alexa is take aback by his ferocity but can't complain a she gets her closer to cumming again. Axel then buries his face in her breast, licking and sucking every inch of her sweaty skin when he's not sucking on her hard nipples.

"...Ahhh ...ahhh, fuck... oh fuck. That feels so damn good, you don't even know..."

The youngest shows he's not the most inexperienced as he gives it to her good. She can't help but feel a bit intimidated by how well he is and how good he's making her feel. She bits her finger moaning his name and rightfully so. Alexa throws her arm around him, holding him tight as he fucks her to another orgasm.

"Oh shit, fuck, fuck fuck... Right there... harder... hard, ugh! Ughhh! Fuuuuuuck!"

As she's cumming there's a knock at the door and she's unable to stop herself or what's happening.

"Alexa, you in..."

She looks over at the boys by the food cart and see they're hiding behind the clothed tray. Axel however is completely exposed and she reacts quick, tossing the cover over his small body. The door opens soon after. Her friend & partner Nikki Cross coming in. Alexa tries to act as normal but there's not helping her situation. Axel's dick is deep inside, she's cumming all over him, and she's naked with the cover only covering her lower half. From Nikki's perspective, seeing her naked under the covers, a hand buried down between her legs, and hearing she thinks she's just stumbled on her best friend masturbating.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry."

"Nikki... fuck, ughhhh"

"I didn't know you were... enjoying some time alone. I should boot then huh."

"Fuck... yeah..."

"Unless you want me to join you."

"Uhhh... not this time. I'm kind of on a solo run."

Nikki walks over and smell what's been going on."

"...Is that... it smells like cum."

"Nikki, you're crazy... But, do you mind."

"Nah."

She leans over and kisses Alexa, the two making out for a nice few seconds. Alexa tries to fight her advances more over trying to resist the wanting to start fucking Nikki and possibly bringing her in on what she's got going. But that doesn't mean she doesn't let Nikki's long tongue fish around her mouth a she orgasm finally passes.

"...Just want something to think off. I was just planning on stopping by for a good fucking, but if your busy."

Nikki walks back to the door.

"You know... in a couple hours, if your still up. We can go a round if you still want."

"Sweet. Then I'll swing 'round by 10."

"I'll be waiting."

"...Say, you been drinking your own piss again."

"...I thought you liked the taste."

"I do. I'll see you later."

"I won't get dressed."

"Any favorite toy you want me to bring?"

"The usual."

Nikki nods and leaves. With the coast clear Alexa drops back onto the bed. She comes up whens he remembers she's got Axel under the covers. Michael & Jordan come out of hiding.

"Fuck. I forgot I gave her that spare key-card. That was close."

Between her legs Axel holds himself up over her. She looks at him and knows he's cumming when she feels the way his dick twitches in her and knows for sure when she feels his load filling her up. She lifts his head and kisses him as he lets out more and more into her snatch. Alexa lets her tongue play with his and reaches down to the back of his mouth. Soon into kissing she has to smile as Axel starts fucking her again. His short but powerful thrusts send ripples across her skin as his small frame slams against her juicy rear with wet slaps and he cums again. This time pulling out after she grabs the glass. Alexa catches his orgasm a sit ours out between her folds and as it fires out of Axel's erection. For that he adds to the cups she kisss him some more and after he's done she sucks his dick for a while until he's cleaned off.

"Now that's a good boy. Go have a snack."

Axel goes over joining Michael & Jordan. While they take a rest Alexa sits on the edge of the bed letting all of her reserves of semen out into the cup. She's there for nearly five minutes trying to squeeze and finger ever last drip out of her. But it's all worth it as when she puts the glass down it's filled halfway with white swill floating around on the other side of the clear container. Alexa leave them to it while she walks over to the other side of the room. There she goes through her duffle bag. The boys would be content with calling it a night here and now but if she told them there was more to come they wouldn't object. And that's what's to come, but not as they expect it.

"So are you boys ready?"

They turn to see Alexa standing there ready for more. She's strapping up her her fingerless gloves now wearing the, her WWE title belt around her waist, and a jet black 10-inch strap-on.

"Now which one of you are going to be the first to bow down, get on your knees, and suck my dick?"

Several seconds pass and it's Axel who gets up and walks over to her. Alexa Bliss is back to her old heel ways & appreciates his submission.

"That's my favorite little slut."

Alexa pinches his cheek before giving him a kiss that makes the other jealous that they hadn't come up first. Axel enjoys it though and after she's done pushes on the top of his head lowering him down. He opens his mouth and starts to suck on the black cock.

"Axel was smart. But now, the next one won't be so lucky. Eenie, meanie, minny, Jordan. Get your little ass over here and bring the tray."

Jordan walks over to her pushing the food cart with him. When he comes around she moves him over as she changes positions.

"Lucky you. You get to eat my ass out again."

Though before she lets him do down on her ass she grabs the can of whipped cream. After she gives it a quick shake she pokes the nozzle at the crack of her ass and strays it until the white cream is spilling out every inch of her ass. Jordan lets his face vanish in her ass tasting her creampied ass and the newly added topping. Michael being the last is in for the most.

"Alright Mickey, that leaves you. Hop your ass up on the bed."

Michael climbs on getting where she tells him. She spreads her legs and leans over getting ready to taste his ass. But she stops feeling Jordan licking her clean.

"You finished your meal already. You must be hungry, well don't worry. I'm not going to let you starve."

She stands back up after slapping Michael's small behind. She moves her hand over the table and grabs a bar of chocolate. She breaks a few pieces off. One she places in Jordan's mouth, another in Axel's mouth, one in her own, and the last in Michael's ass. He groans as the hard chocolate penetrates his asshole. Seeing his enjoy it though brings her to slide a second piece in there. With that done she goes back to the table and grabs a handful of cherries. One by one she pushes the little stemless red balls into her hairless slit. She stops after around 2 dozen and then Alexa grabs the can again and fills her crack with twice as much whipped cream as the last time.

"Since you're so hungry. After you finish your pie you can go fishing for your treat. But I don't want you to use your hands. If I feel so much as a one finger you're next."

Jordan knows his place. He places his hands on her, they slides around her ass and go to her hips, but the only thing he lets near her anus & cunt is his tongue. With some time passing the chocolate has begun to melt in Michael's asshole. The gooey pieces still there but now dripping down onto his sack and down his hard cock. Alexa bends over to him, licking the chocolate from his shaft to to the origin. She grabs the candy between her teeth but as she bites down she pulls it in half and as his ass puckers around it it sinks in. She pulls his ass apart and goes fishing for it with her tongue. Michael tries not to move around but her tongue swimming in his ass he struggles to remain still. Every time he misbehaves she gives his cheeks a slap. The chocolate melts and she's left slurping it out of his ass.

She can feel Jordan finishing the second entree she's given him, he makes his move to her pussy and starts licking. She knows it's been long enough. She helps Axel up and gives him some more chocolate to ease his sore jaw. But his job is done, her strap-on is dripping in saliva & melting chocolate. As she moves closer she pulls Jordan with her keeping him on her ass while she begins to fuck Michael's. He roars out expletives as she pushes two inches inside. Axel's lube allows her to get more in with less effort than she expected. She slaps him on his ass again.

"Relax, the more you fight it the harder it'll be."

Michael takes some deep breaths as she pushes more inside. She gets half of the dick in his ass and leaves it there letting his bowels grow accustom to the size. While distracted she loosens herself up and Jordan pulls two cherries free with his tongue. Alexa grabs Michael by his slender waist & pushes deeper. The boy opens wider as soon he has the whole thing in his ass. Jordan starts jerking off as he continues to dine on the fruit sliding out of Alexa's pussy. Every few thrusts pops a cherry of too out, combined with her getting closer to another orgasm, he eats fairly well. And the thrill of cumming begins to fill Alexa's mind, erotic thoughts drive her actions further. Chiding her young underling, she receives a banana. With it in hand she grabs Michael's jaw, lifting him up to her chest. He opens his mouth and she shoves the length of the fruit into his mouth. Her hand can feel his neck expand as the fruit passes deep his esophagus. She turns and follows along, Axel stands next to her on the edge of the bed and accepts his reward. Alexa starts to suck his dick and quickly after starting his sack as well.

Jordan eventually sucks every last cherry out of Alexa's pussy which she rewards by letting him back inside her. He jumps up & shoves his dick in as hard as he can. The impact propels her deeper into Michael. With him fucking her from behind while also fucking Michael and sucking Axel off, she's ready to cum. Minutes after he starts and she does. She squeezes Michael's smaller body, her strap-on plunged all the way up his colon while having her own filled at the same time. Her hand jerks him off as he erupts into her hands, semen spilling over and dripping out on the bed. Ever the little helper Axel sees it and goes to get the cup but she stops him. She pours it all into her mouth and pulls him down and shares the cum with him. Axel leans in as they kiss, his little prick jabbing her tits. After Michael regains his strength he gets up, standing next to Axel as Alexa lifts her tits and strokes his dick between her soft breasts. She turns her head and goes to suck on Michael as Axel titty fucks her to the brink of cumming. His hot seed bursts free between her sweaty flesh and is shot all over her chest and the side of her face. The boy drops to his knees. Alexa continues on suck Michael's dick, as Axel starts to suck the cum off of her. A smile comes over her feeling him doing this. Once he's licked her chest and tits off he spits all the semen he's gathered into the glass and returns to her body, licking up her neck to her face and deposits that in the glass as well. With that going on and having Jordan fucking her pussy from behind, and Michael dick filling her mouth, Alexa reaches another orgasm.

This one more powerful. It makes it easy for the boys to take advantage and the tag team her. Michael pushes her down, knocking her onto her back with Jordan's help. Then all three take over with full control. Alexa's head drops onto the bed as Michael shoves his cock in her mouth deepthroating her. He thrusts rocking her head against the covers. Jordan hops up onto the bed, propping her legs up as he start pumping into her missionary. His balls slapping against her ass every time he's balls deep inside of her. Even Axel wants another piece. He drops down on top of her, holding her tits close together as he start to fuck her chest again. The varying sensations and ways her body is being used keep Alexa busy. She lets them use her as her orgasm keeps her docile enough so if she wanted to do something she couldn't. This brings about another orgasm right after the first ends. The boys blow each of their loads some time after. Jordan grabs the glass from Axel and catches his creampie as it torrents free from the small gaping hole. As it turns out he missed a few as two cherries fall out into the glass. Checking to make sure he hadn't again, Jordan drops down ans sucks on her clit while rubbing his face over her wet folds. Alexa ends up climaxing again, this one sending cascade of squirting clear cum out. Her cum lands in the glass and all over Jordan who begins sucking it up which only makes her cum more. The cum passes soon turning to piss which Jordan also drinks. Before she's done he catches the last of her piss in the glass nearly filling the 10 inch glass. Axel cums shortly after that, Jordan moving to the side of the bed as he blows his jizz into the glass. And then Michael. He's unable to pull out in time, instead he blows it all down her throat. Alexa swallows it all and relishes when she's able to breath again as Michael snake like semi slithers from her throat. A parting gift left as his head pops out of her mouth a she sucks in his exiting member and gets a small facial.

With the glass almost full though the boys continue on the goal of reaching the top. The place the glass down on the night stand and position themselves around it, jerking off until the can all cum in it one more time. Alexa takes the chance to go back into the duffle bag of hers and fetch a few more toys., Michael, Jordan, & Axel all wank their cocks until everything goes dark. Alexa steps behind each of them, laying a soft blindfold over the three of them. Unable to see she slides her hand down their bodies encouraging them not to stop. When she steps behind them again she bearing more toys to play with. Each boy gets a deep sloppy kiss that is followed by them getting ball-gagged. Then she moves away again. None of the boys can tell what's happening and have no way of knowing what she'll come back with on the third cycle. Alexa comes back, starting this time by licking Jordan's asshole. The shift in his anus made by her tongue pushes his ejaculation to the forefront. And he's only edged closer after her tongue now an inch deep up his shitter wiggles out and he gets a six inch dildo up his ass instead. This makes him cum and cum hard. His load explodes, landing on the nightstands, the wall, and the lamp shade. Alexa jumps up grabbing and jerking him the rest of the length he has. four ropes shirt he cums in the glass and then is left catching his breath on the bed. She gets down to her knees once more, her tongue being welcomed by Michael now. She opens him up, adding a finger on this one, but he's still loose enough after having her ten inches nailed deep inside. So she give him something close. And eight inch vibrator. He stands strong keeping his hands speed up. But after she turns it on and it wiggles throughout his ass he too loses it. Knowing it's coming she helps him out as well, jerking him off into the cum before being done with him.

Then there's Axel. Alexa can't choose a toy to leave in him so opts to use the same long strap-on she's still wear and used to deflower Michael. Axel is fairly open to it, spreading his ass open with his fingers knowing she's coming. She pushes it in slow but realizes he's loose enough to push more in than the other boy. So she pushes until he she can't anymore, finding it's when she's out of dick to push in. Her right hand reaches around him, jerking his dick while the left holds onto his stomach, feeling the bulge in his gut as her big dick splits him open from the inside. His light frame makes it so easy for her to hold him up over the nightstand, his legs giving support wrapping around her. His ass accepts her, clapping against her hips as she fucks his deeply.Seeing the boy taking all of it is hot to her. She whispers his name into his ear, telling him all kinds of thing as he's being drilled by her. Axel ends up cumming two times before his dick finally goes limp. This two batches of semen top the glass off and the whole thing is filled to the brim. Alexa drops him on the bed as cum still fires off landing on his chest and then in her mouth as she swallows the rest. With a bit of time between the boys resting and getting fucked ,she grabs another vibrator. A thick veiny cock gets pushed into Axel's ass and with the click of a switch it does what it does best.

With her whistle wet she steps back over to the nightstand and carefully lifts the glass they've been so plentiful to fill up. Alexa takes a few seconds to smell all of the semen, with a dash of her own cum & piss added. At the very bottom of the cloudy glass are the last two cherries she'd left for Jordan. She tilts the glass back and then in less than half a minute she's downed the entire glass. A bit of semen leaks from her the corners of her mouth, but almost every last drip is send swimming down her throat. The taste and fragrance of the boys lust washed over her primary senses. Her own stomach began to bulge a she stood with around a quart of semen floating in her stomach. She held the glass up letting the small traces of it slide down the edges of the glass onto her tongue before it's all swallowed. What's left painting the sides of her mouth gets licked off and she looks at the boys ready for even more semen.

Alexa rolls onto the bed and feeling her weight, the body jump into action. Following the sound of her voice & giggling they swarm her body. She wants to see what their going to do to her and gets turned over. Michael pulls her down on his dick and he begins fucking her pussy. Axel makes a move next, grabbing her hips and guiding her onto his dick while she's riding Michael. He spreads her cheek and pushes his dick into her ass. Feeling both boys in her makes her howl out with pleasure, then she gets triple teamed as Jordan silences her making her gag on his dick. The boys fuck all three of her holes. Alexa cries out on Jordan's dick a she cums. Jordan and Axel climax first, but before they blow their loads they pull out and move to Alexa's rear. Michael pulls out and lets them get their chance. Axel goes first giving her anus a few thrusts before cumming in spectacular fashion. He pulls out and Jordan jumps in to take his place while Michael gives Alexa a taste of her asshole over his dick. Jordan thrusts into Alexa's hole a bit longer but cums too. Another load gets injected into her ass. Jordan leaves her when he's done and Michael gets right back in picking up where they left. Thanks to her mouth he's closer and in a little he too fills her ass with more semen. But he holds it in her for longer as he starts to take a piss. His urine stretches out her colon and comes spraying out of her along with the semen the boys have built up in her. But then two of their little mouths are on her drinking it up and getting every drop around Michael's cock. The hot stream stops and then Jordan slides his dick in her pissy ass. he starts fucking her until he feels the urge to pee then lets her have it. The other boys drinking up the last bits of semen & new urine. Axel does this the final time and when they are all down, they climb on top of her and one by one open their swollen cheeks pouring the piss & semen into her mouth. Alexa swallows it gladly. Then takes their three limp cocks as they give the last bit of urine. She drinks it and goes back to sucking on them until all three boys cover her face in a glistening sheen of semen.

As the three boys lay on the bed she sits staring at them. She wipes their cum off and licks that from her hand & fingers. They're all done, too tire to move or to try banging any of her holes. But despite having been cumming for the last two hours, their dicks are still hard, throbbing as semen tips off their heads. She slides her leg over, gripping around Axel's dick with her toes. She lifts her leg jerking him off for a minute and then he blows his top again. She catches the explosion before it goes everywhere. His dick shoots repeatedly into her mouth but remains hard until she sucks him to another orgasm. With that last one he goes limp and bows out. She turns to Michael and repeats it. With him she uses both feet, cupping his length with the bottoms of her feet and jerks him until he coats them in cum. Alexa turns changes her tactics and jerks his dick with her toes while keeping her lips clamped around his head, her tongue slipping and sliding over it until he cums and her mouth is filled with cum again. Thanks to Michael, her feet are dripping in cum and it helps lube up the foot job she gives to Jordan who cums seconds after she starts. But his dick remains hard after cumming so quickly. She lays next to him and the two make out while she pulls his cock with her toe ring. A second load follows but unlike the other two, he's still hard, taking a total three times before his cock folds back onto his stomach unable to get right back up.

She sits by them licking the cum from her feet only to be shocked for like the tenth time when Axel, the first one to go down is back up and wants one last go with her. She lays back and holds him as he enters her pussy and starts fucking her. He's her favorite of the three and the thought of him was likely what helped bring her to another orgasm. She scratches his back and holds his head as she cums on his dick. Axel cums after that, pulling out and letting his semen land over the title belt still around her waist. She gives him a hug and kisses him for all for all of his effort then he drops beside her. Jordan sits up by the time her orgasm is over. Michael is waiting and lets him go next. he slides his dick in and starts the last time. Again Alexa thinks as the boy is going. While not her favorite, the thoughts of him are accompanied by his dick and he too brings her to another orgasm. When he's down he pulls out and cums on her championship belt and lays down next to her as they make out. Michael being the one who started it is glad he's able to finish it. He climbs on top of her and in no time, the two hard holding onto one another calling out as they both reach their climaxes. Alexa wraps both arms around him as she grinds her hips taking his dick in. She wants him to cum inside but she also wants him to leave his mark like the others. Michael give her both. He pushes deep and his orgasm pours out flooding her pussy, then he moves on fucking her once more. She reaches another orgasm before he does and screams his name for making her feels so good. By the time she comes back he's pulled out and is jerking off over her. His load fires out leaving ropes of white cum over the gold belt. With not much time left they spend a few minutes resting up before the boys rush to clean off with some of the remaining water bottles and toss their clothes on. Jordan leaves the room first, then Axel, and Michael walks out last. Alexa makes sure she gives all of them a kiss and as she's kissing Michael, he slaps her on her ass. She smiles and returns the favor. With the boys gone she walks back into the middle of the room. The cart has been mostly tapped out but there's still some there She takes a piece of chocolate to eat and walks over to the bathroom. The final shock of the night is when she opens the door and finds someone standing by the door. Fellow superstar Paige, standing there completely naked.

"...Paige."

"Yeah, uhhh... hey Lexa... I hope you didn't mind, that we used your room."

"How'd you get in here."

"Well, that's a funny story. You see, I kind of swiped a maids master key card. It wasn't until you showed up did I even know the room was occupied. And I didn't just want to walk out. But you look like you had fun... so, uh, we're just going to go. And, thank you for letting us use your room..."

Paige causally walks past her. The shock keeps coming as she sees who she was in there with. Following her out are a few naked kids as well. Two boys and two girls, each about 8 to 12, and then of all people she'd expect, Braun Strowman. He tries to tip-toe out only stopping when he sees her. She looks down his body seeing his ten inch dick swinging between his legs.

"Hey Alexa."

"Hey Braun."

"You have a nice night."

"You too."

"Oh uh, your shower head is busted. Just thought you should know."

The walks out of the room. She watches all of their naked asses scurry down the hallway before dipping around a corner. Unable to figure out who they could've been doing what she thinks they were doing in the bathroom without her knowing she closes the door. But before she has the chance to sit down, the door opens again and it's Nikki."

"Ready?"

"...Sure, why not."

"Sweet."

Nikki starts to undress and Alexa walks over to her and they embrace starting off with some passionate kissing and continue from there and see where the rest of the night takes them.


End file.
